Videl is a slave!
by Tabiku Tab Iakkin
Summary: What happens if Goku never came to earth? Well, the Saiya-jins take over earth and Prince Vegeta revolts against Freiza! Videl is a Demi Saiya-jin and no one knows it but a few people. She suddenly gets kidnapped, along with the rest of the z-gang! COMPLE
1. V1

Videl couldn't explain it yet, but she felt a sickening sensation in her stomach as she walked to school. She frowned, as it grew worse throughout the day. Finally, tired of feeling like the world was about to end, she flew off to Kami's lookout to find out what was happening. To her great surprise, she ran into Piccolo on the way there. "Good, I was just about to come and get you, hurry up!" Onward they flew, getting there soon after meeting. Videl was now officially worried that the world was about it end somehow.How right she was she wouldn't know until it was too late. Videl grew impatient waiting for Krillen and 18, who had crashed landed here on earth, and the others to arrive. When they did, Kami gave some disturbing news. "WHAT?" Videl yelled, causing Kami and Piccolo to cringe at her high voice. "A large Saiya-jin ship is headed this way, we have no choice but to fight, we have a little less then a year before they arrive. You must train, and train hard. You may use the hyberlock time chamber, but you must hurry." So they trained, going into the room they each had raised their power levels immensely, but Kami feared it would not be enough to fend off the Saiya-jins. Videl had been training in the Time room when they had begun the attack. She had no notion of this until she left the room. Videl left the Chamber, it had been her third time in the room and she had raised her power level greatly, but when she felt around for the others Ki's they were gone. She panicked, the only way she could not feel their Ki's was if they were very, very far away, or just plain dead. She hoped it was just the first one and not the latter. She ran into Mr. Popo, who'd been hiding behind a rather large water can. "Whats going on?" She asked calmly. "Were under attack! They came early! The others, their Ki's just faded away, their gone, even Kami had somehow dissappered. They've taken over planet Earth and now are taking only the strongest ones as slaves, I fear for you Videl." "Don't worry about me, just find a place to hide." Videl flew off Kami's lookout and down to Earth. She found a large group of Saiya-jins, she assumed it was them because of their tails, she somehow felt that this was not a big notion, seeing as she had had a tail when she had been younger, but Mr. Piccolo had pulled it off. She growled an oath as she soon found she was out numbered but extremely high power levels, a lot higher then her own, she sensed, but sense she was the only one left, that she knew of, she had to fight. She jumped a few Saiya-jins with a surprise Kamehame wave, killing them in their surprise, she had to fight hard against three move before taking them out almost as quickly, somehow she felt her power level rise once again, her tail suddenly grew back, giving her more power. She then freed the group of slaves that were being placed on the ship. Quickly she located Bulma Briefs, a long ago friend because of Yamcha. "Bulma, take them to the underground you started, we must save as many as possible." Videl ordered, Bulma nodded without a word and quickly lead everyone to Capsule Corporation where everyone was lead under ground. Bulma and Kami had been worried about this. She searched for Kami's Ki and felt it faint, way underneath her, she grinned, then flew off to battle once again. The sensu beans she had on her were few and little, barely twenty left from training, but they had to hold out for now. They had been stocking up on them for a long while now. She flew to where she felt the strongest Ki's coming from. Before she reached them, she made a few pit stops, stopping a few ships from leaving, with humans aboard. They were shoved in the direction of Capsule Corp. and they ran off in that direction, being welcomed by Bulma. Videl only had time enough to save three or four transports before the real saiya-jins decided to make them selves known to her. She fought hard and only managed to take out one before she was knocked to the ground, stunning her in a cloud of dust. "Hurry up, this one is enough trouble as it is, but she'll make a good slave." That was all Videl needed to get her back on her feet. She hurt, but it would be okay, the sensu beans were hidden in a pouch sewed in her shirt. They wouldn't be found by anyone unless they stripped her, which she didn't doubt would happen sooner or later if she were caught. But the thing that made her get up was that she was no ones slave, she would fight to the death. She powered up and fought harder. She didn't know if her friends were dead or alive, but she would find out sooner or later, and if they were dead, she would kill those who had dared to kill them. She threw a punch at the fat monkey man and he dodged it. She kicked him in the groin, faked a left and hit with her right, then hit him with a Destruct-o Disk that Krillen had taught her to use. All of a sudden, something strong and powerful hit her in the back, the other saiya-jin! She had forgotten all about him until now! She crashed into a large rock, crumbling it around her. "That had to have killed her!" The man grunted, but Videl just stood up, brushing the rocks off her. She could barely stand, but he didn't know that, his scouter was broken, and he couldn't sense Ki, so it was pointless to determine her Ki without either skill or machine. She stood there until she dropped into a fighting stance, but right before the man attacked again, she at a sensu bean. Videl attack again, soon, the man saw that she was not as wounded as he had thought, he only smirked but then, as he hit the girl into another large rock, a man ran up to him.  
  
"Lord Freiza says to come back, we'll finish this weakling planet later, he needs out help, some men name Bardock, Kakkarott, the Prince Vegeta, King Vegeta and several other saiya-jins are revolting, he said we must bring them in line and quickly." The green man said. The saiya-jin slowly nodded, but Videl had gotten up again. She attacked with renewed vigor and that's when he noticed her tail. Disappearing, he appeared behind her, grabbing her arms from behind. "So you're a rebel saiya-jin, I'll just have to destroy you," He whispered. Videl didn't bother with him, she formed a Kai Ball in her hand and blasted it backwards. Both of her arms were ripped out of their sockets. She screamed in pain as her arms dropped limply to her sides. She knew she couldn't fight, so she flew as fast as her broken body could handle.  
  
"Sir we cannot waist anymore time on the rough, we'll have to come back for them, lets move!" The green man said and the saiya-jin reluctantly nodded. He let the girl go for now. He flew off toward his ship, the four ships he could contact at the moment, were already taking off. He would come back and finish the little Vixen off later . . ..  
  
Videl screamed in pain as Bulma yanked her arm back into place. Several men had to hold her down as Bulma did the other arm. Then she ate a sensu bean. The pain vanished almost as quickly as it came. "We have to train harder, and harder until we wipe them from the planet!" Videl yelled, catching everyone's attention. "They'll be back, and when they come, we'll be ready for them. We'll train hard. All of us, starting with Bulma and the other main people here, they'll be teachers, teaching others. Kami, we'll need the dragon balls." Videl ordered, taking command quickly. "Take the wounded over to the right, gather all the food and water over there. Come on move, we haven't got a lot of time. Those who have no job come to me and Bulma and line up. We need to start training as much as possible if we want to beat them." Videl started to order people to different jobs and they rushed off to do them, glad they had someone to take orders from. She immediately picked out several people. "Kami, you'll have to get Mr. Popo, Bulma, find people to start training, we'll beat these bastards if it's the last thing we do. And more then likely it will be. Now lets move!" Everyone paused to hear her words, then went back to what they were doing . . .. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ohh I left it at a cliffhanger, don't you wanna know what comes next? Ohh well, you gotta read when I get the next chapter up! 


	2. V2

Five years later . . ..  
  
Videl, now age twenty-one, and she worked like hell. She was lot more powerful then anyone else on this planet and she made damn sure that everyone knew how to train and defend themselves. The day would come when the saiya-jins would return. There were few left on the planet, trying to find the underground, which were constantly hurting whom ever were left here to try and flush them out. It wasn't working. Bulma had a high powered Kai damper around the whole underground. After blowing up her own home, which was the main entrance to the underground, she made smaller ones. The one Videl wore was an earring that was the same color as her skin, so it wouldn't be noticed.  
  
She had been training, on the ground above the underground, for once, when the attackers came. The saiya-jins hadn't found the underground yet, they hadn't figured out that they could survive under the ground yet, but they would soon. She had destroyed the one ship, and making sure that no one followed her, she had fled to the underground.  
  
"Alright listen up, there back, we can't go topside anymore unless its to fight and its from one of the entrances that aren't the main ones. We need our main fighters now, were going to meet them in battle. Kami, if anything goes wrong, you must take over. We know Piccolo is alive, so if we win this fight, we'll go look for him. Yararobi (A/n I don't know how to spell his name) You'll take over training. Bulma, Sona, Hono, Yamanina, and Chicomono, let's go, we have to fight now." Videl called out her strongest warriors. "If anything happens to us, I don't think were gonna make it. Take the ship Bulma built and leave as soon as possible, when you get the chance. Goodbye for now." Videl let the small team of fighters too the dark tunnels they had learned by heart. Soon they arrived in sunlight, coming out of a small cave. Videl blew the cave up, blocking the entrance to anyone. They would use another way to get in if they won.  
  
They got the attention of the fighters very easily. Actually it was a lot easier then they had planned. They simply found the main ship of warriors that had just arrived, and blew it up to where no one could survive the blast. Then they waited. And sure enough the strongest warriors they could spar came flying at them. Videl quickly found the strongest and battled against him, knowing that the others would need her help sooner, rather then later, she tried to make it a quick fight. When she knocked him down, she would go and attack another of his men while he was picking himself up, he did the same to her. It was unfortunate though, that the method worked better for him then it did for her. Hono and Sona were quickly destroyed, Yamanina, and Chicomono were badly wounded, and they were blasted into little bits while they were down. Bulma was lasting a bit longer then the others had, but they were soon ganging up on her. Videl had no choice but to start to work faster, which was bad using up her energy.  
  
"BULMA-SAN! FALL BACK!" Videl yelled to her. Videl finally lost her temper with the saiya-jin that would not die and blasted him with a Kamehameha wave. Not even bothering too look back, she attacked the man that was attack Bulma. "Bulma, I can take care of them, you guys took out most of them, go back and rest, take a sensu hurry!" Bulma nodded and fled, knowing that Videl was right and Bulma could be used for other things. So Videl fought against the seven or so Saiya-jins left, soon lowering the number down to four, then two, then one. It was the one whom had not died yet. She would have to beat the crap out of him, but she was so tired! She had used too much of her energy in her first match. She cursed her luck as the saiya- jin flew at her. Her growled and fought back with everything she had, and when she thought she had nothing left, fought back harder. In the end it proved to be too much for her body. The saiya-jin man smirked at this and formed a Kai blast. No matter how many times she dodged the attacks, more would just come. When she tried attacking, her wry body was just knocked aside like a bag a trash. She growled and hit a mountain. Her energy, what was left of it, was quickly draining. She couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. Though she finally managed to stand on her feet, she only fell down again to her knees, then face down in the dirt. She couldn't move. The last thing that she felt was the burning of a Kai blast in her back . . ..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm so evil, another cliffhanger. But hey, the best way to get a reader to keep reading is to keep um on edge with cliffhangers! It's a proven fact. Anyway, I already have the next chapter ready, all I have to do is revise it, so you don't have to wait long, I'm doing it now! Tabi Chan 


	3. V3

Videl woke with a start. She had opened her eyes under some kind of water, but it wasn't water, it was too thick to be water. She found she had an air mask on, and something connected to her forehead. She pulled four white wires out of her skin, which stung, but then stopped stinging all of a sudden. She felt for marks that were not there any more. She frowned into the air mask and decided to leave. She pushed at the clear tank wall, but it wouldn't give. She growled and pulled back her hands, "Ka . . ..Me . . ..Ha . . ..ME . . ..HAAAAAAAAA!" She fired the wave at the clear tank wall and it shattered into a million pieces. The liquid rushed out of the tank, taking Videl with it. Coughing because the mask had been ripped off and she swallowed what ever the liquid was, she got to her feet. "DAMN! PRISONER ESCAPED!" A man in a white coat screamed to a guard near by. She knocked the man out quickly and dealt with the two guards that had come to contain her. She growled as a wave of dizziness came over her. She frowned and leaned on the wall a moment, before taking to the hallway. She ran along and when she heard footsteps she hid behind things that littered the walls, crates and boxes. As she ran, she soon got confidant that she was feeling better, and when she had to take out another guard, she didn't feel any dizziness this time.  
  
She heard several loud shouts from behind her and hid in a room off to the side as guards ran past. "SEARCH THE SHIP, PRISONER ESCAPED SEARCH THE SHIP!" They yelled, when the Ki's faded, Videl crept out of the room and down the hall. She soon came upon a cargo bay that had been abandoned. She decided she would wait until the ship landed somewhere before she made her move. With all her mind on her problem she didn't have a chance as they snuck up on her like a dog on a rabbit. They pounced on her from behind, crushing her against the wall as something broke the skin on her neck. She was soon released, and spun around to face the men in front of her. She blasted them quickly, destroying them. She could not stay here. She ran out of the cargo bay and down the deserted hallways. When she felt a group of Ki's headed her way, she had to duck into a room without checking it for Ki's, she'd hoped that no one was in there, she'd hoped wrong.  
  
While she was paying attention to the Ki's outside, she ran across one inside, and soon felt a hand close over her mouth and one hold her against the wall. Soon another wave of dizziness over came her, but this time it wasn't from a rush if moving to quickly after a long sleep, and she found herself limp, against who ever held her. She was slowly going numb all over, and the last thing she saw before total darkness overcame her, was the face of a very handsome man.  
  
Gohan had been shocked when his door had suddenly opened and a girl ran in, closing it behind her. She seemed intent on something and didn't notice him sneak up on her. He held he against the wall, and then she went limp. He hoped that he hadn't used too much force to contain her. She must have been the slave that had escaped. He sighed and then noticed the mark on her neck. Never mind, he hadn't used too much force she'd been knocked out by a paralysis. He sighed and scooped up the light form of the girl. In the dark he could not tell what she looked like, even with his great eyesight in the dark, her hair got in the way. He didn't even bother to look at her as he walked down the hall toward the Brig. A group of soldiers ran past, but stopped when they saw the girl. "Someone drop by for a late night visit?" asked the captain, grinning. "Thanks for the help third class, your relieved, go back to bed." For some reason Gohan didn't want to give up the girl, but he gave her over willing enough to please the man. "Anyone would want to keep her, shes a beauty, and she was hell to capture too, don't worry, she'll be first on the block to be sold. Should bring in a pretty price too." The guard walked off carrying the limp form of the girl. Gohan had no choice but to follow the second class warrior's orders and go back to his room to sleep. But he dreamed of the girl all night long, even though he never saw her face.  
  
Videl slowly opened her eyes. She groaned at what she saw. She still couldn't move her body much, but at least she could look around. She again was inside a tank, with several strong guards watching over her. She gave a weak smile into her mask. As if sensing her smile, the shorter of the two guards scrowled at her. She gave a laugh and air was forced from the sides of the mask, letting the strangely warm liquid in. She stopped laughing and was forced to swallow the liquid in order to get back the air. She peered around, moving her head slightly. Little air bubbles floated up from the bottom of the tank, caressing her body. It tickled a bit, but then she felt pain at her neck. She slowly moved her hand, which felt like it weighed a ton, to her neck. She felt a collar there and cold dread descended over her face. She paled and her heart rate slowed down until it was a dull thud in her ears. The taller of the two guards frowned, looking over the monitors, which were again hooked up to her forehead. She removed the cords again, cutting them off from her vital signs. Then panic set in, her heart picked up speed and she was soon searching for a way out of the tank, forgetting to use Ki blasts.  
  
The tall guard said something to the other guard, who ran out and fetched another man in a white coat. He frowned at the monitors and pressed something on the machine. Some kind of knock out gas was coming into the air mask, and as a last ditch effort to stay awake and get out of the tank, she ripped the mask off, shocking everyone in the room. The tank was quickly a death machine. The collar around her neck gave a violent shock, which knocked the air out of her, and she was soon needed air, but she didn't go for the air mask. She soon went limp. The tank was drained and she was shocked again and again until she couldn't move, as if the drug they had given her earlier hadn't been in effect still. She lay limp as she was reconnected to the machine, the mask was returned, this time locked in place, and she was soon asleep again.  
  
The next time Videl awoke, it was to being dragged out of the tank. She was groggy and didn't resist because she had no idea of what was going on, her mind was not quiet working at the moment. She was frog marched down the hallway until she was, 'gently' you could say because of the state she was in, set in a smaller ship in a cellblock that housed thousands of slaves. She was alone in her cell until a doctor like person came and checked her up, saying something about after effects of the heavily used drugs to keep he sedated through the regeneration chamber time period. She was told to stay still and they were eventually go away. She was left some baggy clothing that she put on over her cloths.  
  
She dazedly waited for what ever was going to happen, but then the drugs started to wear off. The next time the doctor came to check on her, he almost got hit by a Ki blast, which did nothing to the bars containing her. She growled an oath and was forced to sit down as the collar gave her a violent shock. The doctor entered and she tried again to hit him, but he dodged it, as the collar shocked her into submission, a very dazed and limp submission mind you, not that she did it willingly. She growled another oath as the man asked her to remove all of he other Earth clothing. When she flat out refused, no matter how many shocks she was given, they finally gave up and let her keep her clothing as long as she had the other clothing over it  
  
When a fierce looking saiya-jin came to give her food, she ignored it, fearing it might be drugged. After days of no food and water, she lost a lot of weight, but she still worked her muscles until she passed out on the little bed that was in the cell. That night when the food came, and she didn't eat, an extremely large guard had to force-feed her so she wouldn't starve. It wasn't fun, and the guard ended up with a singed uniform and a very disgruntled, but full, Videl. She found it wasn't drugged when she woke up in the morning after her short training. If it'd been drugged, she would have a monster of a headache by now. That same day, Videl was taken from her cell and led to a transport that took her to a block where slaves were being sold. "Name." The guard grunted at her. She didn't answer. "Name?" he asked again. She didn't answer again, as a matter of fact, she ignored him, searching for her friends Ki's.  
  
They must still be weak, or they weren't on the planet. A sudden pain in her stomach brought her back to reality. "Name?" The man grunted again. She didn't answer. "Maybe she doesn't understand you? Maybe she can't talk? Ever think about that? Don't bruise the property. She looks like a warrior, ohh call her.I don't know, Cindy, that's a good earth name I heard once . . .." "Videl." She growled to the man, staring daggers at him.  
  
The man smirked. "Videl it is. Are you a warrior?"  
  
She didn't even answer him. He grunted and wrote something down, then left.  
  
She was soon shoved out onto the block, when she fought, she was shocked again by the collar too her knees. She growled curses in every language she knew, which included saiya-jin, which Kami had been kind enough to teach her should the monkey walking ass holes catch her. She even invented a few that shocked the saiya-jins into bidding on her. She shut her mouth and searched for her friends Ki's raising to her feet. This was a perfect opportunity to fly away. She pulled at the collar but it wouldn't move. So she decided it would be best to leave it for now. Something pushed her down a flight of stairs, she fell, but quickly back flipped back onto her feet using the momentum of the fall before she had completely stopped. She found she had been sold.  
  
"Watch out for this one, she's feisty and killed almost a whole fleet of our weakest warriors, it took a second class to bring her down, and you don't even want to know about the mess she caused on the Prince's ship."  
  
"I'll watch her close.hey what they hell!" the man who had bought her grabbed her foot before she could make contact with his face. She was flipped onto her back then shocked all to hell, again. It seemed to be their favorite pass time to shock her. "Guess she'll be a problem. If she's too much of a problem, I'll kill her, like the last one." The man grunted, she soon found it was the handsome man who had been in the room when she passed out. She growled an oath and was dragged along. "Sides, shes not even for me, it's for the Prince himself." He didn't even bother to call her a female. She growled and oath and was forced to follow in his wake . . .. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Another Cliff hanger! Is it the Prince Vegeta? Or was the hansom man Gohan lying just to get Videl? Read what happens next in the next chapter! Tabi Chan 


	4. V4

Three years later.  
  
Videl woke with a start, it was about midnight and she knew that she had to get up. She forced herself to work in the nights, training, to gain her freedom. She knew she was getting stronger, but it would only last so long. In her attic bedroom, where the floors creaked in her wake, she stood up and floated in the air a few inches. No one knew that she could fly, as a matter of fact, barely anyone knew that she could speak or fight. She had found a shop where she built a small ankle ring that was the same color of her skin. It kept her Ki unknown to the others, much like her earring, which went dead a long time ago, she was busy trying to find a way to recharge it but with little success. Well, not unknown, the Ki, or power level, it produced was a normal Human Ki, around the one or two power reading levels, two when she was angry or training. She kicked and punched the air, faster then a normal eye not trained to see her move, could see.  
  
After about an hour, she had to get more sleep, so she laid back down on her badly made makeshift bed. Her room consisted of a small table, a cloth she threw over it to hide the sensu bean plants underneath it. Three beans once a month, then the plant would die. She now had enough to last a few months should she get into real trouble. She had made a leather pouch that she kept on her at all times full of the beans. It was large, but the shirts she'd learned to make from the seamstress that lived on the other side of the attic taught her to make were also large and baggy. She kept her other cloths well hidden from Radditz, Gohan her 'Masters' Uncle, who took 'care' of her while Gohan was away.  
  
She rarely saw Gohan, which angered her, because she was supposed to be his slave, not his Uncles. His uncles 'care' usually consisted of beatings whenever she did the smallest thing wrong and trying to rape her. She fought off the rape, but because of the collar she wore, she couldn't use Ki blasts without passing out, so she fought him off and was too strong for him, so he stopped that after a while and kept to the beatings.  
  
She used a lot of sensu beans during the three years, and had learned to plant and harvest them. She decided to gather the ones she grew at that moment and picked the six sensus' and put them in her pouch. The plant's immeditly shriveled up and died, leaving barren pots. She crawled back to her little bed she made and waited for dawn to come. She fell asleep a few hours later and was woken by the seamstress. She got to her feet and changed into her training Gi, which she put her slave clothing over to hide it. Her old training Gi was what she came her in and it was what she would leave here in. She had a feeling that she would need it today because she was being dragged to the palace to serve the egotistical, arrogant, pompous ass of a prince, Prince Lotos, whom didn't deserve the title of a Prince. Prince Lotos and his had revolted against Freiza and Freiza had been destroyed, so now a new rule ruled in Lotos's absence. She decided to pack her few belongings, the seven uniforms and two now empty pots. That was about all she had to her name. Everything else she wore on herself. She'd been given a bag the night before and decided to roll her pallet up and shove it in it too. She would be staying a few nights, so she would bring it. It easily fit into the small bag; it was that threadbare and small. It provided little protection against the hard floor and cold nights, but it was better then nothing. She walked down stairs, shoving her feet into the hand-me-down boots that had been given to her when Gohan, for once, saw her feet getting all bloodied and blistered from the over sized shoes that were barely any protection against the hard earth of the Planet Lotos.  
  
The socks she wore she kept on all the time, were also threadbare and little protection, but now a days, anything was better then nothing, most of the time anyway. She stood inline next to the other servants in the house. There were seven in all, only they all stayed down stairs, except the seamstress and Videl, in three over crowed rooms. "Good . . .. Now that all of you are here, finally," he looked at Videl with scorn, "We are going to leave in a few minuets, Gohan, for those of you who belong to him, well be here soon to pick you up, stand over there and don't move!" he ordered. As Radditz talked to the other five slaves, Gohan walked in looking like he was in a lot of pain. "Damn it, what happened to you boy?" asked Gohan's uncle harshly. "I was ganged up on because I moved up to second class."  
  
"WHAT?" he yelled, second class was a higher class then him, third class.  
  
"Your nothing but a third class Baka! How in the world did you manage to pull . . .. " Radditz was blown into the wall, Gohan motioned to the two girls that belonged to him and left the house.  
  
"That's how." He growled before he left Radditz to pull himself off the ground and out of the wall that was a pile of rubble now.  
  
"You, girl, whats your name?" Gohan asked the pretty lady who was a warrior before he bought her at the slave blocks. "Her name is Videl, she doesn't speek a lot ever sense her planet was taken over." Said the seamstress names Ariel. "Ariel, you've been with me for almost most of your life, you know when I ask a question, I expect the person whom I ask to answer for themselves, do not do it again."  
  
"Yes sir." she mumbled.  
  
"Now, young lady, your name?" he asked Videl again.  
  
When she didn't answer, he reached up and pressed something on the collar, she knew long ago that it a shocking panel on it, she was shocked, but she didn't winch nor did anything to stop it; she was used to it. Gohan seamed mildly surprised at this in intensified the voltage. When he finally reached the top level of shocking, and she still had done nothing, he frowned.  
  
"I'll have to get a stronger collar." he mumbled. "You said her name is Videl, how have you learned of this?" he asked.  
  
"Many years of trying." Was all Ariel said, and Videl was glad that she had not told the truth. Gohan seamed to except this.  
  
"Can she fly?"  
  
"Not that we know of. She hasn't tried when we try and teach her, so we don't think that she can."  
  
"Lets go." Gohan said, grabbing Videl around the waist and throwing her over his shoulder, Ariel flew slightly behind, they talked through a few quick signs they had created over the years. Videl asked what was going on, and Ariel responded she didn't know and that Gohan had never acted like this before.  
  
Videl was soon getting sore staying in the same position on Gohan's hard shoulder and the blood started rushing to her head, she had to hold it up in order to keep awake. Ariel helped too. "Thanks" she signed to her. Ariel only nodded. When they landed outside the palace, she was quickly put to work.  
  
She balanced three trays of food, two in both hands and the other by her head, kinda like Cinderella, but with heavier loads. She smiled inwardly at the irony of the situation. She placed one tray in front of King Lotos, and the second in front of Prince Lotos. Suddenly a fist flew through the air. Videl didn't even blink as she blocked it with her hand. She twisted it behind the person's back, whoever had attacked her, and set the last tray in front of Gohan. She pored all three glassed of wine with one hand, and with a quick flick of her wrist, forced the man, she now found out, on his back and bowed to the three she would serve for the night. She walked away without a second thought, to get the next three trays of food. She did what ever was asked of her and kept her mouth shut. After the seventh serving of food, she was attacked again while bringing back the empty trays. She quickly took care of the few that attacked her, she assumed that it was for the royals' amusement that she fight, so she tossed up the trays and delivered a round house kick and grabbed the trays as they fell. She walked back into the kitchen and cleaned the trays, waiting for the next ones to be ready.  
  
"Videl! Videl!" Ariel cried, running toward her. "Prince Lotos wants to see you fight in a match." She started crying. "You must do it or else . . .. but you don't know how to fight . . .." she said.  
  
"Do not worry, I'll take care of myself." She said aloud, a very rare thing now a days. Ariel blinked back a few tears then nodded; they had become very good friends over the last three years and knew that when Videl said something, she meant it. So she grabbed the next three trays and walked back into the dinning room. All eyes turned toward her as she walked slowly toward the front of the tables that lined the walls. She set down the three trays and was given one order,  
  
"Step into the ring and defend yourself." Said Prince Lotos. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Another cliffhanger. As I've mentioned in other stories that's an excessive compulsive disorder with me. :Evil grin: wait tell you read the next chapter! Tabi Chan 


	5. V5

"If you win against me, then, I guess for your troubles, you can have your freedom . . .." Prince Lotos said.  
  
Videl thought this over. She knew her friends were alive and were probably slaves, so, she decided that she would ask two things. "All right, but . . .." She trailed off purposely.  
  
"But what?" Asked the Prince, getting a bit angry.  
  
"I ask two things. If I win, I get my freedom, say, six slaves of my choice, and a ship to leave this planet. If I lose, then I'll stop fighting being a slave. As you probably know, I've killed many of your soldiers fighting . . .." she trailed off again. "I'm only, as your people call me, a 'lowly human baka' so I couldn't win against you if I tried, which I intend to do, so it wouldn't really matter, right?" This goaded the Prince into agreeing, so they stepped into the ring. She removed her outer clothing and tucked the pouch in them, setting them off to the side. She also removed her ring around her ankle. Beeping sounded around the room as scouters went off in shocked silence as she powered up halfway.  
  
Lotos grinned. "So your not a weak thing." Was all he said as he started fighting. He threw a punch at her, which she easily dodged and knocked him away. She threw punches and kicks, which landed every which way on him. He fought back harder, holding nothing back, and she soon found herself on the ring floor.  
  
She growled an oath and got to her feet, she couldn't lose because her friends needed her to free them. She fought harder and after crashing into a few walls lay on the ground in pain. She growled another oath, anger started to rise in her veins, she had long ago knew she was part Saiya-jin, and her saiya-jin pride rose up in her, commanding her to fight, if she lost, then her friends would surly lose. She would not lose again. She had not been there when they had been captured, but she would be there to free them. She growled; it was her fault they had been taken. If she had just been there they would have been all right and they would have been home, kicking a lot of butt to get rid of the Saiya-jin threat. She growled again and opened her eyes. Gohan stood over her.  
  
"Lets go." He commanded.  
  
"I'm not done yet!" she growled right back, jumping to her feet. "Let's do this the right way." She called her anger at herself as the Saiya-jins rose in her veins, causing her power level to skyrocket.  
  
Suddenly a bright white aurora surrounded her, her hair turned bright bluish white, and her eyes turned silver, she had become the first super saiya-jin female, but none of that registered until after the battle ended. She fought and won easily with her newfound power, and Lotos had been reduced to a knocked out baby. She growled to Lotos, "I win," and looked to King Lotos, "Do you not agree?" she asked coldly, King Lotos nodded slowly.  
  
"I request a black cloak, this collar removed, and a ship. Prep the ship in the main docking bay, I'll need clearance to take the six slaves I requested earlier." King Lotos was still in shock, but quickly came out of it when she moved from the prone form of Lotos and picked up her clothing. A man came and removed the collar as she removed a sensu bean and walked back over to Lotos. "I take pity on this Saiya-jin," she said softly so only he, Lotos, could here her, he had regained some sense when she shoved the bean in his mouth and down his throat. He coughed but swallowed it. She got up and walked toward Ariel, who had fetched the black cloak. She put the cloak on and the ankle bracelet on her upper arm, her tail wrapped around her waist as King Lotos quickly wrote down something and handed her a royal seal. Lotos suddenly got to his feet. Looking around he spotted the female super saiya-jin and gulped.  
  
"Thank you." She glanced at Gohan, who was still stunned, and nodded once. She took flight and left through the window. Videl soon calmed down and her power dropped turning her back to normal. She now thought about her friends, what would they thing about her being a saiya-jin. Would they hate her? Would they want to kill her? She would just have to keep who she was a secret for now. She stopped in midair, throwing her Ki out sense sensed the six, extremely weak Ki's of her friends. She decided to fetch them one at a time and bring them back to the ship. She headed for Tien's Ki first. Chiaotzu, who was closer to him, would be next.  
  
She found Tien working hard, with her bracelet on, he could not know her Ki, so when he looked up, all he saw was a black capped person. "Fetch your master, slave." She said in a gruff voice. Tien scrowled but walked off, dropping the large rocks he was moving.  
  
A tall lady came forth. "What do you want? I was busy!"  
  
"A word." Was all she said, then showed the lady and the note to her and she scrowled.  
  
"Which one." she said, "That one." she pointed to Tien. "You want that weakling? Why not Goma over there, hes nice and strong."  
  
"That one." she said, pointing again to Tien. "Rowland!" she ordered. "Pack your things!" the lady ordered, tossing the paper and royal seal back at Videl, who caught them before they hit her. She pocketed them and waited until Tien came walking out, carrying a small bag. "Follow Me." she ordered, "And say nothing unless asked too." She peered at the collar he wore and scrowled slightly at the open wounds on his back, as if he'd been whipped lately. She took off, flying slow enough for the weakened man to keep up with. When she reached the main docking bay, she asked where he ship was being held. The saiya-jin on guard pointed to a large cargo ship with several holding cells. She nodded and walked onto the ship. It was very clean and well prepped. She took Tien, whom didn't struggle, to a cell. She locked him in and decided to leave the collar until she had everyone there.  
  
She went to look around and found several things she could use to make Ki dampners. She made six, and walked back to Tien's cell, she clasped the ring around his ankle, he didn't protest when she left food for him too. She left and went to collect the others.  
  
Three days later they were all assembled in the ship, none could sense the other, but that was how she wanted it. She entered Tien's cell, with ointments to help his back. At least she got a reaction out of him when she removed his collar. "Lay down, so I can tend your back," for the first time, she removed her hood. Tien was shocked so much that he jumped up, looking like he just saw a ghost. "Tien, sit down! Actually, lay down so I can tend your back!"  
  
Tien slowly calmed down, then he hugged her so tightly she had to raise her power level just to breathe. "Lay down!" She commanded, he finally obeyed, asking lots of questions. "What happened, where were you?" he asked. She explained what was happening and, deciding that she should tell them right away who and what she was, told him she was half saiya-jin, but that was all, she would not tell her story. He was a bit shocked but told her story as she rubbed ointment over his wounds. She had learned how to make ointments with the sensu beans, so she could use half a bean and throw it in with some herbs for healing, add a bit of water and poof, ointment. It saved the sensu beans. The wounds slowly closed up and she sat back, listening to him speak.  
  
"I was the first to be taken, they had surrounded us, about a hundred or so warriors, we never had a chance. We took out as many as we could before I got knocked out and woke up at Veracodo's already sold and collared." He said. "Do you know about the others . . ..?" he asked hopefully. Videl slowly nodded.  
  
"Yes, they're on board, but do not leave this room, we are not off the planet yet, and they are wearing Ki dampners, so others can't sense them. As you and I wear them too," she showed him the golden bracelet around her arm. "Stay here . . .. I must take the ship into orbit, but then I will need help with the others. I have sensu's, but I can't explain much now. I'll tell you later." She got up and left, locking the door behind her. She ran into the control room, taking the ship into space and heading for a planet she had learned about, slaves went there when they won their freedom. She headed there. It was a freedom planet. The lady whom owned the planet, and her rather large army had held back Freiza. It had goaded the saiya-jins into leaving her planets alone. She had long ago, when Gohan had been home once, had let it slip that Planet Earth had finally rid itself of Humans when they took off and landed on one of the Ladies planets. So she headed for a moon not far off.  
  
She used the computer manual to learn how to fly a ship and it turned out to be easy. She set the autopilot and then went to tend to the others.  
  
The next person she visited was Piccolo, who was meditating. She had taken him from a research center. "Piccolo?" she asked removing her hood, Piccolo's head snapped up at his name. It'd been many years' sense anyone had called him anything other then, Green Man, or Namak. No one had ever known his name. He'd been tortured into submission, which had come to him often.  
  
"Videl?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, its me." she knelt down next to Piccolo, who was wounded. "You okay?" she asked, handing him a sensu bean. He ate it.  
  
"Yes, but how?"  
  
She explained to him what was going on and he nodded, going by her orders, and asked his story. He explained and when he was done, she went on to Chiaotzu. The little man was happy to see her, and happy that he could have a sensu bean, his arm had been broken in several places. She explained to him what was going on and he told his story. She nodded, then went on to the others, doing the same things. When they entered the solar system of freedoms, she let them out of their cells, which were on different parts of the ship. By the time they all reached the main cargo bay, coming from six different parts of the ship, they arrived at the same time. They were overjoyed at the union, even #18 smiled and hugged Krillen.  
  
Videl melted into the shadows of the room, watching the reunion, she listened to Krillen say how he was apprehended.  
  
"I fought them off when they took 18, tryin to get to her, but they threw something in my face and it stunned me long enough to put that dammed collar around my neck and drag me off. I spotted Yamcha, but he was fighting off a big guy. I came to my senses on a slave's block. Some crazy saiya-jin bought me. I had to clean up after him" Krillen shuddered at the memory.  
  
"Man the guy I was fighting was strong. I was watching Chiaotzu fight a few guys off with Tien before just about the same thing happened to me, sept that I was knocked out cold. I woke up being dragged down a street by a lady whom I never saw again. I was used for hard labor" Yamcha said quietly.  
  
"I fought as hard as I could, and was about to blast a guy into the other dimension when something knocked me outta the sky and I could move a muscle. I was used for house cleaning" Chiaotzu revealed.  
  
"I fought as hard as I could, but still was not able to get more then a dozen guys before I was shut down. I came too in a pervert's home. He is no longer a pervert" #18's monotoned voice said. Everyone held a blank face and when 18 smiled, they burst out laughing  
  
"Someone poked me in my third eye, and that stunned me. It's healed now, but it hurt a lot and that was my weak spot after a large battle. I woke in some kind of medical bay. I was also used for hard labor, and a few other things I wish not to explain." Tien said, he had long ago removed the bandage around his third eye. The others nodded in understanding.  
  
"I fought and I failed." Was all Piccolo was willing to tell, but she knew more then that. She had found him in a research center. It'd been hell to get him out.  
  
"Videl, tell us what happened to you." Piccolo said, taking the light of him from all the questions in the others eyes. She moved and sat down next to them.  
  
"I came out of the Time room and found everyone gone. I talked to Mr. Popo and he told me that your Ki's had just faded away. That could only mean that you were either far away or slowly dying. I had hoped it hadn't been the latter. I snuck down, suppressing my Ki and fought as many as I could. I stopped three or four slave ships carrying at least a thousand a piece in it, and they went into an underground with Bulma and her parents. Kami was alive last time I checked, knowing Piccolo's alive means that hes alive. There are rumors that they left earth to lead new lives on freedom planets. That's where were headed now. I was taken out by an extremely strong man, an elite." Krillen whistled, "I woke up in a regeneration tank. I blew the tank up and took out a dozen or so more lackeys but I was knocked out by some stuff in the end. It paralyzes you, making it seem like only seconds had you gone by in a short sleep, but really it had been days. I must have changed several ships before I too Vegeta. I switched two or three more ships, I don't really remember how many, before I was taken to a slave block, I searched for your Ki's but I knew I wouldn't find them until you grew stronger, I was sold to a man named Gohan. He wasn't there most of the time and left me in the 'care' of his uncle Radditz. His care consisted of beatings each and every day. I had twenty sensu beans. I planted three in a pot. Three grew per month and then the plant would die. I survived that way. Then I was forced to serve at the palace to that, arrogant, pompous ass, self-centered, stubbern Prince and his father. Two people attacked me during this time; I fought back with little effort. I won my freedom in a match against the Prince. I asked, as victor, six slaves, a black cloak, and a ship." she ended, not saying what else had happened during the match.  
  
"How did you beat him? He had a Ki over in the millions. Inless you went Super Saiya-jin on him, there is no way you could have beat him." Piccolo said. Videl looked down at her nails, suddenly very interested in them.  
  
"You went super saiya-jin on them?" Krillen asked, shocked.  
  
"How do you think they complied to all my demands so readily," Videl asked, suddenly very tired. "I was beaten and abused most of my time there. I wanted out. My anger at failing you guys for not being there pushed me over the edge I guess." She said slowly. "But I beat them and that doesn't matter. " She whispered. "I need to have my tail removed, but I don wanna have it removed, I actually like it," She admitted.  
  
Everyone looked at her, "What?" she questioned.  
  
"Nothing." they all said, looking anywhere but her.  
  
"You guys hungry?" she asked. They all nodded and so she went in search for food. She quickly found several ration packs and brought them back into the closed off cargo bay. They ate while she went to contact the Lady of the freedom.  
  
"Hello ma'am, I'm glad I could reach you. I was wondering if you had a planet in you systems for humans.? I have a few slaves that have been freed."  
  
"All right, take them to the moon on the forth planet. It's called Yaygo. There are many humans there. Thank you for your help in helping them, saiya- jin." The Lady said, before ending the conversation. She read the last of the manual and took the ship off of autopilot and turned toward the center of the Galaxy. What would happen when they land? Would the others have gotten off the planet in time? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hiya, I'm working on the next chapter so give me time! Tabi Chan 


	6. V6

Videl landed on the ground, already people were gathering to see who the slaves were. She landed the ship and took her time gathering everyone together and handing out cloaks to keep them warm in the cold weather. Videl wrapped her tail around her waist as she went to the docking bay.  
  
"Wait inside, it would be pointless to get out if the others aren't here," Videl told them.  
  
"Others?" Asked Yamcha.  
  
"Briefs Bulma, The resistance, Kami, and Mr. Popo/ Just wait a few moments, besides, I'm not sure how they'll react to more aliens." They nodded at her logic and waited. She opened the door and stepped out into the cold wind that was blowing.  
  
They knew right away that she was a saiya-jin from her tail. "Briefs Bulma, Earth god Kami, Mr. Popo, and the Earth resistance. I'll only ask once." She called out. Immediately at the sound of her voice many people rushed forward to great her.  
  
"VIDEL!" Bulma yelled, embracing her, much to the shock of everyone.  
  
"Where have you been? How did you get here? The Lady said you brought freed slaves? Where are they....??" Bulma was silenced as the Z-fighters walked out of the ship. Upon hearing Bulma's voice, the senshi knew that they could come out. They were greated by shocked silence then several people rushed forward again to see the lost warriors. Two people Videl had not expected to see walked toward her as the others had their reunions. Even Piccolo had Kami, Mr. Popo, and Dende to talk with.  
  
The two saiya-jins walked forward too see Videl.  
  
"Name?" Asked Vegeta, a small Chibi child clung to his leg.  
  
"Videl." Videl said, recognizing his highness Prince Vegeta, supposedly King Vegeta now. She stood up straighter, knowing the next confrontation would take a lot of energy and she wanted to show her loyalty to him. Vegeta noticed her stance and surpressed a smirk.  
  
"Rank?" he asked,  
  
"Now or three days ago?" she asked, Vegeta exchanged looks with Goku and Vegeta replied,  
  
"What were you three days ago?"  
  
Videl was the one to smirk this time, "Slave." She said, much to the shock of the two saiya-jins.  
  
"A slave?" Goku parroted.  
  
"And now?" Asked Vegeta.  
  
"More then likely the most powerful person in the Universe, in less you can go Ascended Saiya-jin?" Videl asked, quickly powering up to SSJ and shocking everyone into silence. Vegeta was so socked he was pissed. He attacked her right away, as is his right as a saiya-jin Prince. But that still didn't help the out come of the battle. Vegeta still got his ass kicked from one end of the moon to the other, literally.  
  
When they spar was done, she stood at attention and waited for Goku to catch up. She picked up the Chibi boy who had stupidly clung to the man's leg as the fight went on. Goku picked up Vegeta and they walked back toward the group of gawking specters.  
  
"The outcome was known before the match even began." Piccolo said as she walked up toward him. She removed two, sensu's from her pouch and gave then to Bulma, whom fed them to her husband and child. Videl, of course, didn't know they were related in anyway until she smelled then both on the Chibi boy.  
  
"You're mated?" Videl asked a bit shocked,  
  
"So you can smell that too huh?" Bulma asked wryly.  
  
Videl just nodded and looked around, "Looks like we've reached home sweet home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm really sorry this took so long to put up. I've been busy and I've had writers block for a long while. I have the next chapter written but I'm working on typing it up so bear with me please. I am now starting avetisments! Haruka No Neko has a really great fic out that's called, On the wings of a broken Angel. Its really good, a bit complicated in the long words she uses but its really good none the less. It sounds totally original but I'm not sure so I'm not saying that it is but hey, it was good and I think you guys should read it! And before you ask, no its not DBZ but its still good! Tabi Chan  
  
Tabi-chan--Neko-chan YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO KILL ME FOR PUTTING OUT ADS! NAHNAHANAHANAH Wait, but you still have the Almighty Frying Pan of Doom © don't you?"  
  
Neko-chan--::holds Almighty Frying Pan of Doom © up and grins evilly.:: And Number two!  
  
Tabi-chan--::Runs screaming for the hills::  
  
Neko-chan--::chases after Tabi-chan waving the pan over her head screaming: GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT, I STILL HAVE TO GET BACK AT YOU FOR ALL THOSE PRANK REVIEWS!!!! GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!  
  
Tabi-chan ::sweat drops and thinks to her self:: 'I'm sure glad I don't live with my sister full time other wise I wouldn't be alive today. Rat that Chi-chi for marketing the Almighty Frying Pan of Doom © and Bulma for making the Almighty Frying Pan of Doom two ©. (The differences are in the weight for weaker women who aren't as strong as Chi-chi or Bulma.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	7. V7

One year later...  
  
"Hurry up! Hurry up!" Videl shouted to the slaves. They ran past her and down the hall. "Goten come one! Get the last cell and lets move!" Goten just nodded and released the last cell.  
  
"I'll try to get the fighters and the lower last levels, but its gonna take longer then I expected. The relief ships will be here in, ten minuets. We have to out of here in five, hurry!  
  
Videl ran down a flight of stairs and headed for the cells. Her tail was wrapped around her waist so tightly in agitation and frustration that it nearly crushed her. She started snapping cell cages and throwing the locks aside. She got to the last cage door and started shoving people toward the stairs yelling at them to get on the ship or else. Over the last year she had avoided confrontations at all costs, no matter what, it looked like that was about to change real quick. She barely made it to the ship when the Saiya-jins came, they made sure that everyone was there before taking off. They got hit twice before they left the range of fire. Slowly they got up to top speed and left the transports behind them.  
  
Everyone who was on the raid cheered and started removing collars and healing with creams and sensu's. Two days later they started dropping of people on the respected planets according to what species they were. This took about two months because of the many species. When the ship finally landed on Yamma, they let the rest of the people go their own ways. Videl and her 'crew' as she liked to call them, stayed a while, resting for a few days before they went on another raid.  
  
In the last year, in this order, Trunks, Goku, Goten, Pan, Bra, and much to Vegeta's anger whom was last, had turned SSJ1-2. Videl herself had managed somehow to get to SSJ2, the same as Goku, Goten, and Trunks.  
  
Videl was sleeping when the messenger came to rouse her.  
  
"Videl, the Lady says that there's another transport of slaves coming in. She says that security was heightened immensely, and you and your crew are to go and get them." He said,  
  
"All right, rouse the crew, minor or major?" she asked,  
  
"Minor" he replied.  
  
Videl nodded and got ready. Packing several bags of Sensu's, they had made more, she left for her ship. An hour later the crew started showing up. First was Juuhachigou and Krillen, trailing behind them was little Maron.  
  
"Hiya guys, you living Maron with Master Roshi again?" Videl asked,  
  
"Ya, we can't take her with us, shes too young." Krillen said,  
  
"Please, I was half her age when I was kidnapped and programmed." Juuhachigou said, actually pouting a bit but you couldn't really tell. Krillen handed Maron off to Master Roshi, who was waiting near by, and went on board the ship.  
  
Next to arrive were Goten and Trunks, whom were dragging two sleeping Demi- Saiya-jin males.  
  
"Wouldn't wake up huh?" Videl asked,  
  
"Nope, we were gonna douse them in water, kinda like we did with Gohan when he we were younger and he was still with us, but that would have meant training for a week with no food. Trust me, that's not a good thing." Trunks said.  
  
Videl just laughed and watched them drag Goku and Vegeta into the Ship. The last few straggles of the crew came and Videl exchanged idle chitchat for a while before boarding the ship herself.  
  
An hour later they launched into space.  
  
"How long before interception?" Videl asked. Krillen, who was at navigation controls, said,  
  
"Three days, one hour...Incoming transmission, from the saiya-jins?" Krillen was confused.  
  
"All right, put them through, lets see what threats they have for us today." Videl sat stright up and looked at a panel next to her elbow. She turned white as a sheet as she saw who was on the other side.  
  
"Gohan..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ohh another cliffy, will I ever end? I updated my Videl is a slave story! So enjoy, also, here are some really good stories and authors for DBZ and other stuff.  
  
On the Wings of a Broken Angel Not DBZ but still good. Frozenflower really good author, great funny stories.  
  
See ya!  
  
Tabi-chan 


	8. V8

Okay, due to the rather good effects of my cliffy, I'm updating quickly, please, I need ideas for this fic! Suggestions needed! Tabi-chan ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Gohan stared at the clearly shocked Videl and a small smile twitched at his lips.  
  
"Videl," he nodded.  
  
"Gohan, what can I do for you?" she asked, her face expressionless and her voice cool and calm. Gohan knew right away that Videl had not been expecting him of all people to contact her.  
  
"I wanted to give you something to tell my father. Tell him Mission XY7, level 44 is a go." He ended the transmission just as quickly as it had begun. Videl blinked in confusion and quickly called Goku to the bridge, relaying the message.  
  
"Okay, pick him up on the slave ship, see ya later Videl, I need to get Vegeta." Videl just nodded.  
  
The next day and three hours later, they raided the ship with ease and took off, Gohan on board. Gohan was waiting in the cargo bay; waiting for her orders that is. She got to her feet and waved off to Krillen, "I'll be back." she mumbled to him.  
  
She wrapped her tail around her waist as she headed down the hallway. She grumbled under her breath, 'What the heck am I going to say to him? I can always kick his ass if he annoys me, but Goku and Vegeta would probably tell me not too.' She thought to herself. She turned the corner.  
  
'I need to think of something for him too do.' She continued her train of thought. 'But can I trust him? Even if he is Goku's son...He really looks good in his armor thought...WAIT STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! There must be a full moon near by, ya that's it, the influence of a full moon. That's whats causing all these crazy thoughts' She reasoned with herself, entering the Cargo bay. Immediately she started to help people remove collars and heal. She picked up a few sensu beans and cream, for those who couldn't eat the beans, and started to help the injured.  
  
Gohan watched Videl and felt guilty for always leaving her with his Uncle. He could barely see the scar that his Uncle gave her creep over the top of her white Gi. HE really felt guilty when she turned her blue eyes on him. He blushed but raised his eyebrows in a silent question. She tossed him a few capsule bedrolls, cream and a bag of sensu's.  
  
"Get to work on the Namaks over there." She ordered, before turning to Piccolo, whom was already helping the Namaks. Something passed between the two as Gohan walked over and opened a bedroll. He put an injured Namak on it and started smearing the cream over deep gashes and shallow cuts. They immediately began to close up and the Namak opened his eyes. Shocked was on his face, but Gohan could understand that. What was a first class saiya-jin doing helping a slave? (In this story, the short time that Videl was away, Gohan rose up in the classes by defeating several strong elite's) Gohan just smiled and moved onto a small Namakian child. Gohan moved from alien to alien until there were no more injured and most were either sleeping or eating something.  
  
Gohan put his spare things away in a bunker where the others were placing their own things. Gohan made his way over to Videl, whom was standing over a child feeding it, or trying too.  
  
"Himoinn juuoopd doorimmos." Gohan said to the child. The child grinned and started eating the food faster then most saiya-jins, which is pretty fast and pretty unbelievable.  
  
"What'd you say to it?" Videl asked.  
  
"I told her that if she didn't eat it, the good food would go to waist, Trursas are known to try and save what they can and not waist stuff." Gohan said offhandedly.  
  
"Well you seem to have done your homework." Videl noticed and a small smile splayed across her lips. Gohan blushed and nodded,  
  
"Being an Elite had its draw backs, always studying one thing or another, always fighting. Though I don't know how half the saiya-jins got to where they are now sense they can't even spell their own names." Gohan chuckled and Videl slightly laughed, it was true.  
  
"So why did you start this rescuing the helpless slaves?" Gohan asked. Videl frowned.  
  
"Their not slaves for one, and because I was one, if it so carelessly slipped your mind." Videl turned and headed back toward the bridge.  
  
"Wheres my father and Prince Vegeta?" Gohan asked,  
  
"You've got a lot of nerve to ask questions," Videl stated, turning and soon reaching the bridge.  
  
"Well if I find my father then I can get out of your hair." Gohan retorted back, 'How in the world did we start fighting?' Gohan thought, the same thing was running though Videl's mind.  
  
"Well maybe I don't want you out of my hair!" Videl said, an mentally slapped herself.  
  
"Third bunker on the right down the hall to the left." She quickly said, turning and entering the bridge.  
  
"Krillen, tell the Lady we are heading back, lets start dropping these people off." Videl ordered.  
  
A few days went by, agonizing slowly. Videl and Gohan argued every time they got the chance and Vegeta thought it was amusing.  
  
"There bonding, you know that right Kakkarott?" Vegeta said one evening over dinner with the other saiya-jin on the ship. "Much like the Woman and I did when we mated. I'll make a bet with you."  
  
"Okay Vegeta." Goku said,  
  
"They'll be mated in three months, no sooner no less."  
  
"It's a deal Vegeta." They shook hands on it, then went back to their meal. The others were too busy eating to pay them any mind.  
  
Videl however, was thinking thoughts far from mating.  
  
'101 ways to kill Gohan. Nah, that's not a good title. Killing Gohan, 101. No, too corny. I KNOW! How to kill the most annoying Demi-Saiya-jin alive! That'll work.' Videl thought to herself, as she titled the book she had started writing. It was all on how annoying Gohan was and all the different deaths she could think of. It was quite a long book. She had put the finishing touches, the title, on the book when the ship shuttered and she fell flat on her face. Gohan happened to be walking by and also fell.  
  
"GET OFF ME GOHAN!" Videl yelled, Gohan tried to comply but something hit the ship again and Gohan looked up, suddenly everything went black for Gohan. Videl growled and shoved the Demi-Saiya-jin off of her and looked around. What she saw made her scream with fear, something crashed down on her head and she passed out...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I know I know it's a cliffy again, but what could be so scary that VIDEL would scream and Gohan would pass out? Is this some crazy mixed up wacky thing my sleep-deprived mind has thought up? Well, I know exactly what it is but you'll just have to read and find out. Warning, the next chapter is going to be hilarious so people try not to bust a gut laughing so hard. Okay, that might be an understatement. Anyway, I'm gonna try and make it funny anyway. I have a really good idea but its gonna be confusing so watch out. I feel like being a Baka right now. And incase you were wondering Hai Baka mi ti! Yes it does hurt to be that stupid.! 


	9. V9

Okay, for those of you who like Power Puff girls, Sailor Moon, InuYasha, or any other anime or kiddy shows such as Power Rangers etc. , please read this and take no offence, I was sleep deprived and I had a really funny idea! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Videl woke up in a weird place. Where was she? She looked around, trying to remember what had scared her so much. Her head hurt a lot but as she walked around, she found that she was not in her world. It looked as if it were a paper cut out world. She frowned, this looked like a bad imitation of the Power Puff girls T.V show! All of a sudden, they showed up. Videl panicked and blasted the who thing with Ki bombs. One thing led to another and the whole place started burning down.  
  
"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Videl screamed, closing her eyes tightly, then she fell a rush of air and suddenly appeared some where different. She opened her eyes and the world looked like her old home back on Earth.  
  
"Don't tell me this is that stupid Sailor moon Shit!" Videl suddenly grinned, "If it, I can have some fun." She was indeed right when she came across a battle field with the Nega people fighting Sailor moon and her friends.  
  
"Alright, some fun!" Videl yelled, jumping into the air, she began firing Ki Bombs at them and they jumped all around trying to dodge them. "And this is for that stupid show you always do, you give warriors like me a bad name!" With a finial Ki bomb, she suddenly disappeared again.  
  
With the rush of air flowing past her she suddenly appeared in a space ship. Maybe she was back with her crew? But she knew that was wrong because this wasn't her ship! As a matter of fact, it looked like the OUT LAW STAR! Videl walked around until she ran into the Catarrh, Catarrh.  
  
They both blinked before attacking each other. Videl put the cat think out cold. She had nothing against cats but she couldn't be found on this ship. She covertly slipped around, taking out one member at a time until at last she came across Gene and Malfena. Just as she was about to attack, she felt the now familiar rush of wind and appeared in...  
  
Gohan was having similar problems. He had suddenly appeared in a world where everything was different. All he remembered before all this happened was that...THING! That offal Purple THING! He shuddered to think of it. Suddenly something hit him in the back. He turned to face...The power rangers? Gohan grinned; he had always hated that show. He attacked so quickly that they never knew what hit him before it was over. Gohan felt a rush of air and was transported somewhere different. Gohan looked behind him and found that he was in Lamb Chops Sing Along. Gohan screamed in terror, "GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!" He said, and started blowing things up as the song began. "This is the song that never ends, yes its goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it not knowing what it was, but they'll keep on singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends..."  
  
Gohan flew in a rage and blew up the stupid puppet and was suddenly transported again. Gohan appeared in...Pokemon? (Is that possible?) Gohan's nightmare ever sense Goten and Trunks had tried to 'Capture' him in a rock- alike poke-ball. Gohan shuddered and blasted the pink thing that was at his feet. Gohan did the one thing that would make Vegeta happy and his mother frown, he blew up the whole Pokemon world, he just conveniently transported before he could kill himself and put and end to his misery. Gohan appeared in...  
  
Videl appeared in the one place that she thought she might only see in nightmares, and Gohan was there too. Gohan was sitting down and singing...Videl was tempted to blast him right there and followed through with her mental threat. Gohan came around.  
  
"What happened? Videl? Whats going on? How come I keep moving from place to place and... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAY, I DON'T WANNA PLEASE NOOOOOOOO VIDEL PROTECT ME!! KEEP IT AWAY... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan's outburst startled Videl until she turned around and saw what had terrified him so. Videl let out a scream that was so loud windows broke miles around.  
  
There in all his glory, was Barney, singing 'I love you, you love me.' The same song that had had Gohan hypnotized a few minuets ago. What were they going to do now? Videl backed away, screaming again. Her nightmare continued as Gohan started to sing. She blasted him a few times until they started blasting the purple thing. But nothing worked, it was like a never ending Freiza, it kept coming back...  
  
'Dende, if you can here me GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND PUT FREIZA IN OUT PLACE!' Videl screamed mentally. Only Freiza deserved this kind of punishment, well, maybe Kooler and Cold too...  
  
The two backed away slowly, cowering when there backs came up to the wall...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Another Cliffy, I'm so evil aren't I? Well, anyway, I just wanted to ask a few questions to make ya think and want to know what happens. What in the world is happening to the two? Did the ship fly through a warm hole and they got stuck in an A/U? How will they defeat this never ended Barney? Will the others show up to rescue the two? How will they get back home? Will I ever get off my butt to go to bed so I can take that chapter 2 test in the morning? ::sigh:: High school is so difficult See ya later! 


	10. V10

Okay, I just wanted to say a few things to the readers before I go on with this story. I got a flame because it was a stupid chapter. Yes I know it was stupid, no its not actually part of the story. Well, it is kinda but it had not relative bondage to the story. I did it because I was sleep deprived and looking to be evil to the characters for no good reason. Kit Kitty, Saiyan Princess Melanie, NEveragaintruth, and others, thank you for reviewing. Tabi-chan P.S. The chapter that I just wrote will all make sense soon. So please bare with me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl woke up with a start. She couldn't remember when she had last had nightmare worse then that but now she knew, just a few moments ago. She looked around, trying to place her barrings and having no such luck. What in the world had happened to knock her out and give her such a horrible dream, WITH GOHAN IN IT NO LESS! She shuddered at the thought of him singing that song again. It was worse then when she was a slave. That's when she noticed the bars in the windows and doors. She was in some kind of cell. How she had gotten there she had no idea but she would find out soon. She sat up and that's when she felt the collar, shackles, and waist cuff on her. She was chained to the bed/wall. She struggled against them for a few moments then gave it up as hopeless seeing as she was not making any headway. 'They must be saiya-jin proof." She thought to herself. So she turned to the next best thing, (DON'T FLAME ME FOR IT!), lock picking. She pulled out a small, thin wire from her armor and picked the locks on her collar, which was what was restraining her strength. Once the collar was off, she easily broke the chains and stood up, cramped a bit from staying in one position for a long time. She looked out the door then heard footsteps. "Open the door, the King Lotos wishes to see the prisoner." Videl growled. How the hell did she get on Vegeta-sei? She prepared herself for a fight, a weak one at that too. She threw her Ki out and found some shocking news, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and the others were here, on the planet too. She growled under her breath and got in a fighting stance, just as the door opened she powered up a Ki ball, "Kame...ha...me...HA!" She shouted, firing the blast as hard as she could. To her great and utter surprise, the blast was reflected back at herself, she knocked it back and it went like that for a few minuets until she couldn't hold the blast any longer and it exploded on herself. She was thrown back into a wall and Lotos just laughed. "I've always wanted a strong Queen." He said and advanced toward Videl, whom was trying her hardest to stand. Lotos shoved his foot down on her chest, forcing her down onto the floor. He knelt, putting as much pressure on his foot as he could without killing her and smirked. He ran on finger down her cheek as she struggled to remove his boot from her chest. "Yes, you will do nicely as my Queen." He said, Videl screamed one word, then Lotos knocked her out. It was the first word that came to her mind. "GOHAN!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, yes I know its short, but I wanted to clear up any misconceptions about the last chapter ::Evil grin, holds up right hand over bible:: I promise I won't do any more sleep deprived chapters...for a while... Tabi-chan 


	11. V11

Gohan heard the scream and fought harder against his bonds. Unlike Videl he could not pick locks. He growled at the woman whom had been taunting him for the last hour. He decided to play along until he could get away. For some strange reason he felt the overwhelming need to protect Videl from what evils that had befallen her. The lady, he'd forgotten her name already, threw another Ki blast at him, he let it hit him, even though it wasn't really strong and barely scratched him, he pretended it hurt a lot more then it really did and fell to his knees. (He'd been chained standing up!) "So I finally brought you to your knees..." she said, 'A little bit closer," Gohan thought, he faked a groan and fell on his stomach, closing his eyes. "And here I thought you were supposed to be strong. Ohh well, guess I could have a little fun while the boss takes care of your girl friend." The lady walked over and undid Gohan's chains. The instant the heavy energy draining metal fell from his limbs, he jumped up and knock the living shit outta the woman and ran for the door. He ran down the hallway, making it just in time to see Videl's limp body being carried out by the asshole that had taken over the throne. Lotos smirked and gripped the limp form closer to him, Gohan let out a growl that surprised even himself. "I see you have already claimed her as yours huh? Ohh well, shes mine now, if you hadn't noticed." Gohan's eyes widened, he sniffed the air and growled deeper. Lotos's scent was all over Videl, especially around her neck. Even from here Gohan could spot the small trickle of blood flowing from her neck; he'd bonded to her, but it was a one sided bond. She could not return it in her sleeping form. Gohan was glad, he could only hope she would reject the bond and he could fix it before he could drag her under his wing. Gohan charged up and attacked, "STOP!" Lotos yelled, "You'll only hurt sleeping beauty here." he grinned and backed away, his guards attacking Gohan from all sides. Gohan quickly dealt with the guards but it had been enough for Lotos to get away with Videl. "OH bloody hell!" Gohan cursed several other bad words in different languages and went to free his other sleeping companions...  
  
  
  
Videl groaned and opened her eyes, her neck was killing her; something had bitten her. She growled and sat up. Her head swam and she raised her hand to try and hold her head, but the small ring around her right wrist bumped her head and stopped all train of thought. What the hell? "Freiza's crafty Ki damper, well, drainer. Your not strong with that thing on, therefore you have no chance to deny me what I want." Lotos said from a desk off to the side of the room. The small lamp on was the only light in the room. "And just what does your sick brain want?" She growled and wanted to get the hell out of here but her head was spinning. "But you already know what I want." The man said, smirking. Videl paled as his words sank in. Yes, she knew what he wanted, but she could never give that to him, she, for the second time in her life, felt real, terrifying fear... (Is that possible?)  
  
  
  
Gohan suddenly sank to his knees, fear ripped through him as he fought an invisible enemy. He couldn't place why he fought like he did but he knew that all he cared for was on the line. The others looked at him strangely and Vegeta's eyes widened a bit. "Do you know whats going on Vegeta?" Goku asked, "Hes fighting someone, someone who is harming who ever is close to Gohan, more then likely his mate." Vegeta said. "Mate?" Goku asked. Vegeta nodded and watched as Gohan got thrown into a wall by an invisible force...  
  
  
  
Videl crashed into the wall; surprised that she had held out this long. She was getting strength from somewhere, she just couldn't place it. She felt like someone else was using her weakened body to fight this monster. She didn't want this. Lotos grinned as she picked herself up off the floor. He attacked again, pinning her against the wall...  
  
  
  
Gohan felt dread all over as he fought the monster, he was now seeing through Videl's eyes. He could see the monster Lotos baring down on her, pinning her against the wall. She was too weak, even with the little strength Gohan could give her through their bond, what little one was there, but it was no use with that damn ring around her wrist. Suddenly Gohan howled in physical and emotional pain....  
  
Lotos kissed Videl full on the mouth, at the same time kneeing her in the stomach. Videl gasped for air and Lotos took advantage of her open mouth. Videl fought back with everything she was, even the strength that had been helping her slowly built up and she growled deep in her throat, Lotos mistook it for something else and continued his advances. Videl felt the howl of pain rather then heard it and then the tears started. There was no way she could get out of this one, what would she do? 'GOHAN HELP ME PLEASE!' She screamed in her head.  
  
  
  
Gohan heard the voice in his head, he fell to his knees, then with a new resolve, he got up and ran forward, the others following him closely behind. Gohan ran and found a ship, know knowing that Videl was in space, and went to save his one and only love...  
  
Videl was crying so hard now that she couldn't keep up her fight. She shook her head back and forth and Lotos just smirked. "Bringing a saiya-jin to tears is a great accomplishment of mine, and I will take grate pleasure in taking you against your will." Lotos said, dragging the weakened woman toward the bed...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ohh, a cliffy. What will Videl do? How the hell will she get outta this one? Please R&R AND BEFORE YOU ASK IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME!!!!!!!! 


	12. V12

Hiya peeps. The web site is down today so I can't read anything so I decided to type this up instead! And incase your wondering, this is a Gohan/Videl story! Tabi-chan ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly Lotos reared back, screaming in rage. "IMPOSSIBLE, IT CAN'T BE! YOU...YOU..." He never got to finish his sentence because he was so outraged. He grabbed Videl around the neck, lifting her off the ground and inspecting her neck closely. Sure enough the mark he had made there was gone. He howled in rage and dragged Videl off to a training room.  
  
"Lets see how long you last in her without your Ki protecting you!" Lotos threw Videl against a wall and turned the gravity up four hundred times earth's gravity. Videl, whom had been struggling to rise, fell flat on her back, unable to move a muscle.  
  
"See you when you're dead!" Lotos said, leaving the room. Videl was confused at his actions and then it hit her. He couldn't, along with any other saiya-jin, mate without having marked the other. Even if it was a half bond, he could do it, but her body must have rejected the bond...the bite mark on her neck! Everything clicked together. She stared at the ring. It was cracked because of the gravity,  
  
'Maybe if I can move my hand back and forth, the gravity will break the ring!' She thought to herself. The only problem was she was as weak as a human with it on, but her bone's were still saiya-jin strong! And she had done training with them on before, it was just a little more then she normally was used to. Slowly, ever so slowly, barely a milliliter, she moved her wrist...  
  
Gohan was in a rage as he spotted the ship; three weeks after she had been kidnapped! Gohan couldn't feel Videl's life force anymore, through their bond or through her Ki. It was killing him inside and Vegeta knew this. So Vegeta, yes Vegeta, took pity on Kakkarott's first brat and trained with him to take his mind off the loss. But when they reached the ship, there was nothing to distract him from his one mission, getting Videl back. He now knew that he really did love her, even after their few short meetings. Goku was clueless to this however and thought that Gohan wanted to save his best friend, much like he would do for Bulma.  
  
The battle was relatively short, but for Gohan, it too a millennia. When he boarded the ship, he went in search for the bastard who had taken Videl. When he found him, Gohan was already SSJ2 and it was still going higher, any higher though and it would destroy the ship.  
  
"I'll ask once, and only once." Gohan said, "Where.Is.She?"  
  
"Kill me first!" Lotos said, sweating but hiding his emotions well.  
  
"That's my job." Vegeta growled, entering the room, "As law, if I kill you, I become king, again." Vegeta said, Gohan grabbed Lotos's shirt and threw him against the wall.  
  
"I'll not ask again, Vegeta will be merciful, I won't hold back like he will," Gohan said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Dead," Lotos said, Gohan roared and threw Lotos at the wall...(Okay I need to rephrase that) Gohan roared and threw Lotos through the wall and stormed out, looking for Videl, or what was left of her body. He could not believe that she was dead. He ran from room to room, searching, but not finding....  
  
  
  
Videl gasped for air, just moving her arm like this was taking her energy out of her. She couldn't move anymore! But her mind screamed,  
  
'Just a little more, come on, just a little more...' so she forced her body to comply and forced herself to move her wrist. The ring around it was cracked halfway through, but not enough to take its draining Ki part out. Videl screamed in pain, it was no use, but she wouldn't give up. She'd been here a long time and refused to think that Gohan would give up on her....  
  
  
  
Gohan heard the scream and went running. When he stepped into the gravity room, he spotted Videl on the floor, a Ki drainer on her wrist. At this gravity, it could kill her! Gohan ran to the controls and turned the gravity off. Videl opened her eyes once through sweat and tears, spotted Gohan's face, mumbled something he couldn't understand and then passed out.  
  
"Videl? Videl you can't die! Not now! Not EVER! VIDEL WAKE UP!" Gohan yelled at the girl who would not move. Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo walked into the room. Piccolo tried healing the girl, but it didn't work.  
  
"The regeneration chamber, it's the only way now brat." Vegeta said. He knew better then to try and take Videl from Gohan and just led him to the tank in another room off to the side. Gohan, with Vegeta's help, hooked Videl up to the contraption and waited, and waited some more...  
  
  
  
Four long months passed, as the extent of Videl's injuries were that bad, and taking in the fact that the regeneration chamber was an older model and took forever to do anything. But they couldn't move Videl because it could kill her. During those four long months, the little arrow stayed on critical. The machine was color coded for the simplest of minds to grasp. It had been on red, critical, for a long time now. Slowly, but surly, it was going to yellow, recovery from the healing, and then to white, which meant she was almost done and she had to be removed in three days.  
  
During those three days, Videl was slowly waking up. She hadn't moved, but her mind was starting to grasp that she no longer hurt like hell all over. The first thought that pierced through her cloudy mind was,  
  
'Damn slow models hurry the hell up I gotta pound Gohan into the ground for not coming sooner!'  
  
Her mind started to wake up gradually and she soon knew that the others were safe, for the moment. That was her second thought that she actually remembered, the third, and the last until she could open her eyes, was.  
  
'I'm so gonna kill Gohan' The next day she opened her eyes and stared at Gohan's worry stricken face. Her resolve crumbled as she looked around in the scalding hot water. She was in paradise, the water like substance around her made her feel so relaxed and calm and that she closed her eyes again. She heard voices and paid attention to that for a while.  
  
"Don't worry, its natural that she would close her eyes again, shes got another day and a half in there, the water is specially made, parts of saiya-jin DNA in there makes any saiya-jin in there feel like they never want to leave. It relaxes the body so open wounds won't close over tight, bunched up muscles, that way the body won't be jerky and tight when fighting. Not to mention if they were pulled tight in battle, too tight, to move the wrong way, the tight muscle the machine healed, would tare again, making it worse then it was. Makes sense huh?" Vegeta said, for once not trying to bite the brat's head off.  
  
"Ya, it does, thanks Vegeta." Vegeta just 'humph' and walked off. Gohan smiled and watched Vegeta leave, then he turned back to a sleeping Videl, he hadn't moved much from his perch on the seat and he waited until she woke up. He had already gone over different ways to apologize for not getting to her sooner, wonder if she'll really be okay. She knew that Lotos hadn't raped her, because she was still innocent, according to his sense of smell...  
  
  
  
One and a half days later  
  
Videl woke with a start. She no longer felt relaxed, but up tight, ready to get out of this damn tank and kick some ass somewhere. She felt the tank drain around her and she opened her eyes ever so slowly. She looked at Gohan through the glass and moved her arm to remove the air mask. The tank was now drained and she climbed out of it. She was swept up in a tight embrace from Gohan and had to raise her Ki up a few notices to get air and survive the on slot. Then she had to fight off Goten and Trunks, whom were now 13 and 14. She smiled at the two as she landed on her backside and laughed.  
  
"Gohan help me!" She laughed out, Gohan laughed too and dragged the two trouble makers off Videl.  
  
"We need to talk Videl, come on, before anyone else gets wind your out. Not a word you two or Videl and I will personal train you two, without food." Gohan said, the two Demi-saiya-jins went pale as Gohan and Videl left.  
  
Once alone, the first thing Gohan did was kiss Videl very passionately. Videl, much to both of their surprise, returned the kiss full force. Gohan led Videl over to a bed, after locking the door, and kissed her again....  
  
(Sorry I don't do Lemons, I'm not a good writer where that comes in, so insert Lemon of your choice.)  
  
Later that day  
  
Videl snuggled up to Gohan's body, "Thought you wanted to talk." She said sleeply, yawning.  
  
"I do," he said, kissing the small, already healed wound on her neck. His fangs had done a good job in piercing her skin, as hers had done to him. She moved closer to him, lying halfway on top of him, her head resting on his chest.  
  
"You haven't said a word yet," She said.  
  
"I wanted to ask you to be my mate, obviously you complied,"  
  
"Whats that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Your already gonna have a baby." Gohan said calmly, already sensing the little life force growing inside Videl  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Can't you feel the little life force already growing? Its gonna be a strong one that's for sure, it really wants to be made quickly." Gohan laughed softly. Videl however, was panicking.  
  
"What do you mean? I can't have a baby yet! We just got mated..." She was silenced by Gohan's mouth descending on hers.  
  
"We'll take it one step at a time, don't worry about it too much Videl," Gohan grinned,  
  
"I'd say we have a good five months before it's born."  
  
"Five months! I thought it took nine?" Videl asked  
  
"You were raised by humans, that's the human life way. Saiya-jins, as Bulma will probably tell you, only take five months or less." Gohan kissed Videl again, and slowly she relaxed. "So don't worry about it. We have really great friends to help out an all."  
  
"What are we gonna call it?" Videl asked,  
  
"Pan for a female, and how about Vegeta if it's a boy."  
  
"Not Vegeta! I refuse to have a baby named after that pompous, arrogant...."  
  
"How about, Goku, after my dad?" Gohan cut her off. Videl thought about it and nodded,  
  
"Hmm`k" She mumbled, nuzzling his neck she fell asleep.  
  
Gohan grinned and wrapped his arms around her, falling asleep...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hmm A happy ending for all, but it doesn't end here! NOPE NOT HERE! Well, it might. I don't know, what do you think? Should I continue this story with the next generation? Bra and Pan? Trunks and Goten? Well, do me a favor and R&R and tell me what you think. I have a few good ideas but I'm not 100% sure I should, I mean, some of you guys didn't like my funny sleep deprived chapter that had absolutely nothing to do with this story except tell what they dreamed about while being kidnapped! Okay, well anyways this is the end of this story, if you want me to start another story please ask me to, but if you think this story sucks, I won't. Tabi-chan 


End file.
